


Pour Some Sugar On Me 再給我多一點甜蜜

by Analgisia



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Charles You Slut, Fluff, Humour, M/M, slight dirty talking, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>搬入新公寓的Erik發現自己的鄰居是一個整天約炮，每天晚上的叫床聲大到整棟樓都能聽得到的，精力充沛的年輕人。<br/>這個鄰居每天晚上的快樂活動似乎永遠都不會停下。直到有一天Erik終於正式地，與這個年輕人見面了。<br/>他的名字叫Charles，知道真相的Erik大腦都快宕機了。<br/>這是一個關於19歲的Charles試圖和Erik來一炮的AU。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar On Me 再給我多一點甜蜜

**Author's Note:**

> 題目來自Def Leppard的一首歌。
> 
> 不知為何這AO3好像抽了不能設置原文關聯 就在這裡寫好了
> 
> A translation of [Pour Some Sugar On Me](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/2341111) by [ebonytavern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonytavern/pseuds/ebonytavern) .

Erik在五月份的時候搬到了新的公寓裡。新公寓相當的不錯，坐落在曼哈頓的上西區。對於Erik這種從來不追求生活在高端公寓，也不會對房間的裝潢設計有著嚴格要求的人來說已經足夠好了。不過話說回來現在不管在哪兒都一個樣，無論你住在哪裡都是人山人海的。工作上越來越多遊手好閒的人幾乎都快要把Erik逼瘋了，簡直是讓人不知如何是好。

Erik之前住在洛杉磯。在那兒每天在辦公室度過的大部分的時間都是在怒駡他的團隊之中那幾個蠢得無可救藥的成員，並且一次次改正他們那些基礎得讓人看著就不想原諒的錯誤。工作合同到期之後簡直是讓Erik大松一口氣，他感覺自己大半條命都快丟在那裡了。飽受摧殘的還有他的頭髮，它們甚至都開始有點變灰了！他今年只有三十六歲啊。這些還不是最糟糕的，他現在正在努力說服自己這個樣子看上去還是蠻性感的，至少比半條腿踏進棺材裡的老頭要好得多。

當然咯，當他收到NEO技術公司的通知書時便頭也不回的跳槽走了。

他本以為一切都重新回到了正軌，那些讓他頭疼得幾乎要不惜髒了自己的手而去終結那些豬隊友的事情似乎在也不是日常了。

可是去工作的第一天才知道這並沒有。他的老闆領著自己在公司裡走了一圈，簡單的給Erik介紹了一下每一位同事和他們的名字，Erik覺得自己都快笑成面癱了。直到這一天結束時，他滿腦子浮現的都是同事們的名字。

Carl…Jason… Marianne…還有這是Kelvin。但他已經不想再去考慮了，砰地關上了公寓的門，把他大腦裡每一個角落裡的名字全部拋了出去。

“這真他媽在逗我。”他咒駡著，把自己的公事包和西裝外套丟在沙發上。看來今天也不會有晚餐了。因為時間不早再加上自己早就精疲力盡，根本沒有辦法去填飽自己因為怒氣而咕咕亂叫的肚子。

“去你妹的我所有在乎的人，我要去睡覺了。”他迷迷糊糊地說著。

簡單的沖了個澡之後，他終於把自己的臉埋進了的枕頭之中——真是頭一回覺得枕頭是多麼的柔軟。

睡覺是讓人快樂的事情。睡覺也是美好的事情。他把自己卷在被窩之中，柔軟的被子溫暖著他，輕撫他的身體融化並帶走了所有的壓力。

這一切都是如此的美好與奢侈，直到第二天早上從床上爬起猛地睜開眼睛之前。當然除了...

四周都還是黑的，比他每天早上起床的時候還黑，伸手不見五指的黑。他看了一眼鬧鐘才發現這才他媽的淩晨一點。

他才勉強睡了兩個小時，而且他能清楚感覺到隔壁似乎有人有節奏地在牆上鑿著什麼。好像在隔壁敲著釘子一樣，有規律地，慢慢地一點一點的加快著速度。

Erik擦了一下自己的臉怒吼。也許過一會就停下了吧，大概有些人就是那麼熱衷於裝飾著自己的房子。可是並沒有，Erik現在甚至能聽見隔壁傳來一些嗚嗚咽咽的聲音。很模糊，但是肯定有。他並不是在做夢，而且也不可能在做夢。然後那個聲音逐漸變大，直到他聽見...

“噢天啊...真他媽的棒...再用力點，拜託了！”

Erik大腦立刻開始以驚人的速度運轉了起來。

這他媽啥？

他突然從床上彈了起來，快到幾乎要拉傷了自己的肌肉。怒火在心中燃燒，他試圖去睡覺，可是隔壁那只發情浪叫的小貓一直在折磨著他。

“快，我快到了...噢天啊，就是這裡——啊！哦，太棒了！”

Erik現在迫切的想沖下樓去換上運動服後再把自己的拳頭狠狠砸向鄰居的門然後告訴這個混蛋他媽給我閉嘴。

“哦，Tom...Tom...Tom！”

他的鄰居每一次喊著Tom的名字時都會叫得越來越大聲，好像整個房子的牆都被震得不停的晃動。他鄰居那肆意的呻吟在一遍又一遍的在自己的頭腦之中迴響，直到隔壁的人發出嘹亮的哭喊聲，一切才停了下來。

一切突然安靜得難以忍受，Erik才意識到自己早就滿臉通紅。他現在感覺渾身燥熱，揮之不去的感覺讓他的下半身非常不情願地對於鄰居那火熱的叫床聲音而有了反應。他低聲抱怨了幾句，重新栽入床中，猛地把被子拽了過來蓋好，強迫自己入睡。  
***  
只有熬到了週末，對於Erik來說這真的是自從他搬過來的，真正意義上的休息。真是多虧了那工作量。

從早到晚幹個不停的他趴在佈滿藍色斑點的餐桌上。馬克杯放在桌子邊緣，搖搖欲墜。當然杯子絕對不會掉下去，因為他不是一個毛手毛腳的人。午飯與下午茶他早就錯過了，Erik給自己重新倒滿了一杯咖啡，走到陽臺上去呼吸著新鮮空氣。

Erik從上往下俯瞰著街道，外面和預想中一樣嘈雜。樓下一堆年輕的夫婦正在爭吵著什麼。那個女孩看上去十分的憔悴。她的頭髮被風吹得亂糟糟的，從她嘴中蹦出的那些髒話讓儘管是在六樓的Erik聽得都是那麼清楚。他點燃了一支煙，讓煙霧填滿了自己的肺部後又緩緩吐出，回去繼續工作。

快八點的時候，他終於快做完了——現在唯一剩下的就是在睡覺之前再檢查一遍。他的鉛筆在紙上來回地劃著，直到它發生了。

它開始只是隱隱約約的。他那杯早已冷掉的咖啡幾乎看不到搖動，只是泛起了一圈漣漪，好像有什麼人輕輕點了一下水面一樣。時隱時現，像是錯覺。Erik並沒有把這當成一回事，更不用說聯想到什麼別的了。

然而這一次似乎變得更加劇烈了，杯子中的液體泛起了更大的漣漪，就好像下雨時水滴滴在上面。Erik呆呆的看著杯子裡的液體逐漸恢復平靜，臉上寫滿了困惑。他眯著眼睛看了看自己的馬克杯，正在尋找出合理的解釋。他正在試圖說服自己這絕對不是因為地震，特別還是在這該死的時間裡——哦他媽的，這一定是在開國際玩笑(Jurassic Park bullshit)。

直到那愚蠢的聲音穿透了牆壁直接進入了Erik沸騰的血液之中。

‘哦好棒。’還有‘求你，我要你。’還有‘Ben！Ben！Ben！’

Erik抓起來自己的金屬筆筒狠狠往牆上扔了過去，力道大得似乎真的能在牆上留下一個凹痕。

“我操你大爺的！”他噌地站了起來還把椅子給碰到了，憤怒地在嘴裡咕噥個不停。他把椅子扶了起來後匆忙地把它塞到桌子底下。這已經是第二次了，就在他搬過來短短的一個星期之內！從來沒有人能呻吟得那麼大聲，更別說被人幹得那麼用力。他不得不把自己的馬克杯挪到了桌子的正中央以保證它不會被正在開始的晃動而推下桌子。

“噢，Ben，你真大...我想要你進來...我要你，我的愛人...”

一整天穿著略顯老舊的運動褲與V領T恤的Erik決定悄悄下樓，這樣子看上去和他平時工作時打扮得西裝革履並沒有什麼不同。他現在真是暴躁惱怒到了極點，滿腦子都是那個不和別人上床就會死星人。這一定不是真的，那人大概只是沒有時間去挑選正確的人所以才會總是做個不停。

他走上樓梯，那聲音也僅僅只是減輕了一格。他仍然能聽見那男人的嬌喘在走廊裡回蕩。真他媽見鬼。

這簡直是噩夢。

那男人現在開始嚎叫了。Erik正咬緊自己的牙關防止情緒暴走。正當他準備去敲門的時候，一切都停下了。

再也沒有呻吟和尖叫喊著Ben的名字，牆壁也沒有劇烈的晃動。一切歸於寂靜。如此完美的寂靜。

現在，Erik反而不知道該作什麼了。

他本來是預想著在他的鄰居和別人性交時去踹他們的門的，可是現在他卻不能這麼做了。他並不打算去打擾直到他們從高潮的餘韻中清醒過來。就好像馬上就要成功的時候被別人恨恨地阻止了一樣。

他一邊抱怨著整理了一下自己的頭髮，隨後跑上了樓梯回到家中。

在這個月的月末，Erik發現他的鄰居似乎只和男人做愛。他發現他的鄰居雖然喜歡被人按在廚房的桌子上粗暴的幹，當然也很享受溫柔地在床上做。他的鄰居還喜歡跪在地上，雙手綁在背後來一場完美的口交後再被人按在床上狠狠地操著。他的鄰居喜歡站著做，有時候也會靠在牆上做，這當然也解釋了牆壁為什麼總是會晃個不停。當然他的鄰居也很喜歡扯著自己的頭髮大聲嬌喘著。

他的鄰居很明顯是一個英國人，那些關於污言穢語的詞彙量簡直是讓任何一個英語專業的人都自愧不如。他也發現在週六晚上八點到淩晨兩點之間，他必須把家裡所有的易碎品都挪開，牆上掛著的相框取下，防止它們掉下來摔成碎片。

於是最終他也記住了Tom，Ben，Jason，Alex，David，Oliver，Jeremy，Connor，Finn，Raphaeh和Gabriel的名字，想必是這輩子再也不會忘記的了。  
***  
繼續呆在這公寓裡簡直是人間地獄。除了得面對每天大量來自樓下鄰居的噪音污染，還有原本好好釘在牆上或者放在書櫃上的東西卻被震落的日常。這對於一個專門勾畫建築物藍圖細節的人來說實在是太煩惱了，原本容不得一點噪音的工作，現在卻得時時刻刻準備隔壁又有什麼奇怪的噪音穿透那薄的可憐的牆壁傳入耳中。這些天來他嘗試著戴著耳塞或者聽著嘈雜的搖滾樂來對應這些事情發生。如果一定要說帶來了什麼好的結果，那就是他重新拾回了對於ACDC①的愛，除此之外，一切都是讓人，如此抓狂。

有些時候，Erik甚至覺得他的鄰居是故意這麼做的，故意讓他聽見那誘人的聲音：

“哦...哦Chris，Chris，你怎麼這麼粗。你太粗了...感覺真棒。操我。求你了，快用力操我！好棒！”

Erik一直想知道為什麼這些單詞總是能夠以正確的角度，如此清晰地傳入自己的耳朵之中。儘管這個牆確實是很薄，但是不管怎麼說這也應該會削弱那聲音才對。總而言之，現在，Erik能聽見樓下傳來的只有沒有最下流只有更下流的詞。說真的，這究竟得是多有創造力才能夠擁有如此大量的粗言穢語？

那些什麼“甬道內壁(plumbing)”，“塞得好滿(filling jars)”和“我想要你的大肉棒(want your big meaty bratwurst)”和性交有什麼關係？（譯註：這前兩個實在是不知道該怎麼翻譯比較適合...如果有更好的譯法歡迎指教啊QUQ）

他開始不禁懷疑這個整天亂搞的鄰居所做的一切都是故意的，為的就是嘲笑住在樓上這位可憐傢伙，他挑戰著Erik的耐心，Erik那快速消散的耐心。

除了這個問題鄰居，自從搬過來之後簡直是不能更好了。比起在洛杉磯，這兒的工作效率確實大大提高了不少。在空閒的時候也確實是想過去探索一下曼哈頓，鑽入那些小街小巷，嘗試尋找各式各樣的餐館並且聽聽當地人談論那些都市傳說。當然也有一件事困擾著他，他最近覺得被人跟蹤了。似乎有人在看著他。怎麼說呢，就像是非常光明正大的視奸著自己。

遠遠望過去，Erik就看見那個跟蹤狂朝自己走來，停在花店的外面。如果不是陽光的照射，那人略顯深棕的頭髮看上去就是黑色的。隔著好幾米就看見了那人藍色的眼睛，距離拉近之後終於看見了那人紅的不可思議的唇上挑，朝著自己微笑。他身子略微向前探去，目光停留在略微迷惑的Erik身上。

這就是他看見了無數次的人。那個在街上的咖啡館裡看到的穿著大的不合身的外套和羊毛衫的人，那個總是在Tesco②裡看到的往自己的購物車裡塞了很多方便食品的人，那個他總是在公寓大堂遇到的人。

好吧，他不是一個跟蹤狂，這只不過是和自己住在同一個公寓的人罷了。這將也是第一個Erik所認識的新鄰居，除了那個已經已經如此直接地做了自我介紹的。

“為什麼你對著我笑？”他問道。眼前這個年輕人並沒有停下，繼續好奇地審視著他的臉。

“嗯...微笑需要理由嗎？”

“微笑的話當然不需要，可是你為什麼要盯著我笑？”

“因為我覺得像你這麼帥的人笑起來一定也非常好看。你好，我是 Charles Xavier。”

“Erik Lehnsherr”完全狀況外的Erik略顯戒備地看著。美國人都喜歡搭訕，可這對於Erik來說大概一輩子都學不會。

“Erik。”Charles笑了起來，燦爛得像是太陽一樣。“這真是一個好名字。是來自德國的吧？”

“是的。我是德國人，當然也是一個猶太人。”

“唔，不過你的口音聽上去並不像德國人。”Charles在一旁評論道，轉身看向那些向日葵。聽著Charles那迷人的聲音，也讓Erik的戒心也稍微放了下來，往那邊稍微挪了挪。Erik不得不承認，Charles說話的腔調真的是讓他把持不住。

“我一直在旅行。”他解釋道。

“懂了！”Charles眼前一亮，“那多棒啊。我喜歡。”

“...謝謝。”

他依然警惕地看著Charles，因為他還不知道Charles的身份和目的。

“那麼...Erik。你是做什麼的？”Charles搖搖晃晃地抱起一摞書。

“我是一個工程師。”他看著這個有著娃娃臉與蔚藍雙眸的年輕跟蹤狂說道，“你還在讀書嗎？今年你多大了？十五歲？”

“其實是十九歲。”Charles更正道。

“你看上去並不像。”Erik懷疑地笑著看了。Charles看上去就像是十五歲的，Erik也更願意去相信這個結論。

“可是你聽上去也不像德國人啊。”Charles說著。Erik莞爾，他非常欣賞這個能說會道的機智少年，“不過也沒關係，也有很多人說我看起來比實際要年輕的多。這都是因為基因遺傳。我的母親看上去也不過二十五歲。她還是有很多人追求的，這是大家所津津樂道的緋聞。不過她似乎並不太擅長處理它們。”

Charles的這番話雖然聽起來軟綿綿的但是總覺得哪裡不對勁。這個男孩似乎還隱藏著更多的故事，不過Erik也沒有興趣去發掘。好吧，其實也還是有一丁點兒興趣。

Erik清了清喉嚨，拿起了一支向日葵把藏在背後，花瓣正輕輕地靠在自己背後。

“你同樣也會有那麼多人追求的。甚至比她還多。”

看著Charles的雙頰染上緋紅，Erik非常愉悅地笑了。

“怎麼樣。一共有多少？”

“啊...好吧。”Charles尷尬的低著頭移開了視線，“我並不想吹牛，不過，嗯，很可惜我已經記不清楚了。”

嗯。真讓人印象深刻。

“一見鍾情的可憐（poor）孩子。”Erik用小得幾乎只有自己才聽得見的聲音說著。

“大叔。”Charles說道，“但是在技術上可一點都不‘差’（poor）。”

Erik挑眉。這關於性的相同特殊偏勾起了他的回憶，每天晚上躺在床上與樓下那個叫床聲響得像是打雷一般的鄰居精神污染所進行的精神鬥爭。就像是打開了開關一般，大量的記憶湧入腦中。他僵住了，希望Charles沒有發現他此刻詭異的表情。相當幸運的是Charles正在觀察著百合花瓣。

“不過你已經有心上人了吧？”

Charles眨巴眼睛。“哦不，為什麼你會這麼覺得？我希望我有，可是我至今還在物色呢。”

“那這個...”Erik指著他的脖子，在Charles左耳下面不遠處有一個吻痕。

Charles的臉比剛才更紅了，簡直是要滴出血來。Erik盯著花朵在他的肌膚上打下的陰影看了很久直到Charles重新對上自己的視線。他瞪大雙眼，擴大的瞳孔覆蓋了深藍色的虹膜。Charles看上去十分慌亂，現在這個樣子真是既有趣又可愛。噢，這真是屬於年輕人的樂趣。

Charles張了張嘴，可是又閉上了，正尋思著組織自己的語言。Erik饒有趣味地看著，將自己的手插入口袋之中，阻止了自己想要揉亂Charles頭髮的衝動。

“我並不是真的想知道真相，你懂的。我只是在開玩笑。”

那個男孩眼睛眨個不停，Erik才注意到他的睫毛是有多麼的長。

“對，當然，是的。”Charles輕笑。

他們站在花店外面沉默了好一陣子。Charles在一旁欣賞著擺出來展示的花兒們，Erik則是瞟了一眼花店裡那個正在朝自己傻笑的人。她正在微笑地看著自己。他想不通為啥今天幾乎沒一個人都他媽要盯著自己笑個不停。他是身上是被人貼了貼紙還是啥？或者她只是覺得Charles是他的弟弟，或者是男朋友。

他歎了口氣。

“Charles你真的不準備買點什麼嗎？”他突然問道。

“啊，不不。我過來只是和你打個招呼，畢竟我們是鄰居嘛。”

說的也是，他們是鄰居。他沉默不語，還有啥能說的？他們都做完了自我介紹了。現在兩個人都盯著鮮黃色的向日葵看著，Erik甚至開始把活潑開朗的Charles看做是向日葵了。

“好吧我要走了。我還有一些事要做。”Erik說。

“我跟你一起回去，我住在你樓下，我想是的。”

現在住在他樓下的鄰居和他一起回去了。經過門衛的時候Erik還點頭和那人打了招呼，Charles則是有點孩子氣地朝他笑了笑。

隨後他們進入了電梯。“你學什麼專業的？”

“嗯？哦，遺傳學。遺傳學和心理學。”

“雙學位？”

讓人欣慰的是電梯裡並沒有任何音樂。他們一路上來談論著Charles，Charles的雙學位，他對於遺傳學與心理學的興趣。Charles真的是一個天才，Erik都有點被他迷住了。Charles看上去就像是一個技術宅，就是那種整天待在家裡什麼都不做只是把臉埋進書裡的那種，能打擾他的大概也只有肚子咕咕叫時的抗議了。或許是因為Charles溫柔的外表與隨和的性格，等到電梯到達預定樓層的時候，Erik突然覺得他對於Charles也是相當有好感的。

他們一前一後走出了電梯，Erik跟在Charles後面。Charles正在滔滔不絕的說著自己對於實驗和校內生活的熱情，Erik也沒有打斷他停下的意思。他只是保持著沉默，愉快的聽Charles說著那些事情，偶爾相視一笑。

他們一起在走廊裡走著，Erik時不時看著門牌數字。他們走到了5H前面，那個整天亂搞的鄰居就住在這兒，而Erik則是住在6H。

D...E...F...

難道Charles住在G單元？他能想到的只是Charles每天晚上被那噪音所干擾的樣子，學習可不是一個簡單的事情。

Erik是多麼希望能在G單元前停下，可惜Charles依舊徑直的往前走著，他轉頭看向G單元的門，沒有一點停下的意思。他們繼續在黑色的地毯上走著，安靜得一點腳步聲都沒有，直到他們走到了6H。此時Erik嚇得下巴都快掉到地上了。

“你...住在這裡？”

“對啊。”Charles高興地回答。

Erik眯著眼睛盯著單元號看了又看。

“你有宿友嗎？”

Charles把鑰匙插入鎖孔，把門推開。

“沒啊。我一直都是一個人住的，你不進來嗎？”

“什麼？”他大喊。Charles看著Erik的反應笑了起來。

“我只是想說你要不要進來喝杯咖啡什麼的，來嘛？”

Charles咧嘴微笑，略帶羞澀的樣子與超凡脫俗的書生氣的樣子讓Erik覺得他的心臟有那麼一瞬間快得簡直要從胸膛裡跳了出來。Charles Xavier就是那個約•炮•小•王•子( Mr-Promiscuous-Neighbour-From-Down-Below)而Erik現在正站在他公寓門前，他終於遇到這個年輕人了，這個早就在先前無數個晚上所認識的，熟悉的只要Erik想他都能畫出對方夜間快樂活動的時間表的人。

如果要說現在Erik有什麼感覺，那一定是怒不可遏，血脈噴張，與難以置信。看著向自己走來的Charles，Erik覺得自己胃部一陣扭曲，大腦一片空白。他深呼吸，宕機的大腦說不出一句完整的話 。

“我...這不是...你是...哦我的天啊...你真的是...”

“怎麼了？”

Erik現在的樣子簡直就像是一個被嚇尿的小熊貓一樣，他希望自己只是被耍了，Charles並不是像他想像的那樣糟糕。Charles依舊微笑看著自己，Erik吞了吞口水，感覺喉嚨幹得發緊，無力地靠在走廊的牆上。

“進來喝杯咖啡唄Erik？”Charles像貓兒一樣輕聲說道。

“我...”看來已經沒有任何退路了。

“Erik？”

他從來不會因為自己看上去有多麼的冷酷而感到自豪，可是Charles這個有著迷之吸引力的男孩正在用那纖細的手指在Erik的臉上與脖子上滑動，Erik臉現在一定紅透了。藍色的雙眸對上自己的目光讓他失了神，如此迷人。但是他不能這樣，他絕對不能這樣。他用熱的好像要著火了的雙手推開了Charles的肩膀，拼了命一般逃上樓，逃回自己的單元房裡。顫抖的雙手連鑰匙都抓不穩，好不容易打開了門的Erik感覺自己終於安全了。

Erik癱倒在門上，胸部不停的起伏。

“我日。”

嚇得喘到上氣不接下氣的Erik腿一軟直接坐在了地上。

“我操我操我操操操。這他媽一定在逗我！”

他突然覺得自己的褲子是難以置信的緊。

他硬了。

他硬了，想著那個住在他樓下的鄰居，那個學遺傳學和心理學的Charles微笑地看著自己，一整天很開心的跟在他身邊，還甚至邀請自己去家裡喝一杯咖啡。

天殺的。他需要去擼一管。或者來一杯咖啡。他需要來一杯咖啡，這才是真正需要的。一杯特濃的苦咖啡。或者沖個冷水澡。

他站起來準備去付出行動，當然除了擼一管。他不能忍受自己對Charles那種年輕人產生性幻想。

Erik決定把這一切事情都拋在腦後，自從知道那聲音主人的臉之後，這一切的資訊顯得是那麼的多餘與無用。

那天晚上Erik聽見Charles又開始了，可是自己什麼事也做不了。曾經有那麼一瞬間他是多麼想沖下樓敲開他的門然後給他做一個關於在夜間製造出如此的噪音是多麼不禮貌的講座，好讓Charles稍微收斂一點，不管他有沒有聽懂自己說的。當然他更覺得自己更傾向於無視這一切，就像斯德哥爾摩綜合征患者一樣。

之後Erik在走回公寓時再次看見了Charles，他也正抱著一大堆的書往家裡走。Erik身體僵住了，看見洋溢著笑容的Charles，Erik的臉又唰的變紅了。他永遠都會在自己做出答應去Charles家裡喝一杯咖啡這種愚蠢決定之前匆匆閃入自己的公寓內，當然如果Charles還會再次邀請自己的話。

“Erik...哦，Erik...”嗚嚶的輕喘透過地板傳入他的耳中。

沖了個冷水澡之後Erik決定繼續工作。Erik用毯子將自己包了個嚴實，就好像打仗時等待戰爭結束而一直藏在溝壕後面的士兵一樣。

這完全是靠著自己超凡的毅力克制住自己不會因為聽著Charles那誘人的聲音而自慰。翌日，陽光透過窗簾的縫隙射進房間，他哀嚎著把臉塞入枕頭之中。

沒錯，又是一個無眠之夜。

好好好。這真是好極了。

 

①澳大利亞一搖滾樂隊  
②國外的一個大型購物中心

***  
外面傳來一陣敲門的聲音。Erik扭開門，站在面前的是一手拿著塑膠量杯另一手正在輕撫自己唇瓣俏皮地笑著的Charles。

純白的襯衫被卷起到手肘的位置，暗色的休閒褲十分適合地貼在腿上，還有一雙精緻的牛皮鞋。Charles現在這樣子看上去簡直秀色可餐。Erik忍不住吞了吞口水。

“你要幹什麼Charles？”Erik相當不解，皺得眉毛都快變形了。

Erik盯著Charles的臉上看個不停，目光從臉上的雀斑一直向下移動直到他的嘴唇。紅紅的。豐滿而紅潤。看上去是那麼的柔軟那麼的誘人。Charles沒有作聲，似乎並沒有發現他瞅著那誘人的紅唇。

相反，Charles只是抓著空的塑膠量杯晃動。“早啊Erik。我想做點糕點可是發現糖用完了。你能借我一杯不？”

“沒有。”Erik答道。

Charles當然沒有上Erik的當，雖然他看上去像是那種類型的人。他略帶不滿地撅著嘴唇，用水靈的雙眼看著Erik。

“哦得了，就是一杯糖嘛。你肯定有多餘的吧？”Charles現在這個樣子就像是霧都孤兒裡的主角一樣，裝得太像了。

“Erik，拜託了，你可以給我一點糖嗎？把它們抹在我的嘴唇上，我的舌頭上，嘗起來是多麼棒啊。求你嘛？”

如果他繼續這樣說著求你了，Erik一定會狠狠把們摔在他的臉上的，一定會的。

他無法掩飾現在正在抽搐的嘴角和Charles的行為所帶給他的驚嚇。他現在之希望讓Xavier好好地看著自己而不要盯著已經有點抬頭的老二看。哦天啊，我過去做了什麼事情要我現在要這樣？這一點兒都不好，Erik是一個相當保守的人。

“Mr Lehnsherr，有什麼小問題嗎？”Charles無辜地眨巴自己的眼睛。他瞄了一眼Erik的胯部，笑的更厲害了。

“你在勾引我嗎？”Erik問。實話實說，他真不知道Charles想要幹什麼。

“對啊。”Charles熱情地點著頭。

“為什麼？”Erik交叉雙臂抱著自己的胸。

“因為我喜歡你，就這麼簡單。因為我看你剛搬進來的。你穿著灰色的緊身背心，我幾乎可以看到你六塊腹肌。還有我想你的褲子大概太小了，不過都沒有關係，我喜歡這樣。這樣讓你的屁股看上去相當的棒。我想要摸摸看，求你了。如果你不介意的話，無論是你的腹肌和你的屁股我都挺想摸的。”Charles說著，完全地挑起了Erik的性趣。

Erik的眉毛皺成一團。“你每次勾引人之前都先會發表這麼一大通長篇大論嗎？”

“也沒有。”Charles聳肩，“只因為是勾引你。”

Erik歎息。“聽著Charles，不管你現在在做什麼，不管你為什麼想這麼做，這都讓我受寵若驚。很明顯你挺喜歡年級比你大的人的，或許這是你這麼做的原因。但是我不能和你上床。我不能這麼做。你只有十五歲。”

“是十九歲。”Charles打斷了Erik的話，嘴角上揚露出了一個燦爛的笑容。

“好吧，十九歲。管你看上去是十五歲還是十九歲，重點是，我不會和小孩字上床，好嗎？你也不應該讓年紀比你大的人去操你。他們大多都不友好，他們只是想從你這裡得到什麼，他們只是想玷污你，我知道這聽上去挺不好的。但是你永遠都不知道他們會做什麼。甚至他們有些人——他們大多數都還有性病。你要照顧好自己，Charles。你應該好好保護好自己。”

“你並不一樣...不是麼？”

“什麼？”

“你沒有性病。對吧？”

Erik思考了一下，他完全可以說謊。也許他說個謊這整個噩夢就可以結束了，可最終他還是選擇了說實話。

“沒有。不過我沒懂這...”

“...好極了。”

下一件Erik知道的事情，則是滿臉潮紅的Charles緊緊靠在自己懷裡，那Erik幻想了很久想要去親吻的雙唇正在吻著自己。現在都成為了事實。那如同禁果一般像櫻桃一樣香甜的雙唇輕柔地貼在Erik的齒貝上，這讓Erik情不自禁地咬了一口。他輕輕咬著唇瓣扯了一下，讓Charles發出了甜膩的嬌喘。

這真他媽燥熱難當。

Charles的腿貼上Erik的摩擦著，手臂正勾著他的的脖子。此時Erik發現自己已經被擠在牆上根本沒有任何退路，他用力抓著Charles姣好的臀瓣示意讓他快點停下。這讓Charles忍不住驚呼。他們的舌頭纏繞在一起，Charles相當享受著這觸碰與對方在自己口中攻城掠地。

Charles抓著Erik的襠部輕輕扭動，握著那粗長的部位摩擦。這個年僅十九歲的少年的吻技實在是太好了。Erik以前從來都沒有試過這樣，甚至他的初吻都是直到大學畢業好幾年後才獻出去的。

從Charles的誘惑之中恢復自我簡直是比登天還難。他看著Charles那略帶稚氣的笑容和澄澈的藍眼睛，還有眨眼時輕顫的睫毛，他感覺自己的下體在褲子裡頂得生疼，可是他依舊堅持著。“這本不應該發生。”他艱難地從喉嚨裡擠出這幾個字。

“哦？”Charles把腦袋歪向一邊，狐疑地問著Erik。

“你只有十九歲。”膝蓋被Charles抵著的Erik喘著粗氣。

“然後呢？”Charles拽開他的皮帶，熟練地手指將他的褲子褪至大腿。他的勃起暴露在了空氣之中，早就變得粗壯腫脹了。Erik倒吸一口涼氣，扶著Charles的頭輕柔將他推開。

“我已經成年了。”Charles對於Erik不讓自己去觸碰他的性器而略微不滿地撅著嘴。

“我沒有說你沒有。這只是...”Erik停頓，尋思組織更好的語言。可Charles卻包住了他的下體，舔舐著留下了一道水痕。所有的語言在Erik的腦子裡亂成了一鍋粥，他大吼著，“我他媽不想蹲監獄！這太糟糕了。還有你看上去就是只有十五歲。”

這太有罪惡感了。我竟然墮落了。

Charles聳了聳肩並沒有把Erik的話當回事。Erik低下頭看見Charles閉著雙眼，長長的睫毛貼在緋紅的臉頰上，正緊緊貼在Erik的粗長。Charles用臉蹭著Erik的下體愛撫著，看著道德感一步步崩壞的Erik，Charles露出了滿足的神色。

Erik主動把自己的臀部向後退了一下，蹭了一點前液在Charles左邊的臉頰上。Charles急促地喘著。雖然很震驚，但也是...很舒適。他似乎隱約聽見Charles在咕噥什麼。

Charles的嘴再次來到Erik的下體上，緩慢輕柔地吻著腫脹的頂端。脹痛的頂部擠開微翹的唇瓣，莖體一直往裡推入，直到Charles的鼻尖隱沒在黑色捲曲的毛髮之中。Erik感覺自己完全被一條溫暖的天鵝絨布包裹著。他發誓他能感覺到自己性器的頂端正在輕輕頂著Charles微顫的喉嚨。他用力拽緊那男孩的頭髮，感覺眼前一片空白。

“你怎麼...天，你真的很擅長這個。真的，真的很棒...”

Charles輕柔地對上Erik的目光，開始緩慢仔細地吮吸。完美的動作讓他甚至想把一生的時間都浪費在這活上，跪在地上，舔著Erik的性器。如此傲人的尺寸。

Erik滿意地輕哼，快感順著自己的脊椎一直蔓延下溯直至腳趾。他把頭向後仰著靠在牆上大喊著，他毫無預警地猛得挺腰把下體插得更深，瞬間的窒息感讓Charles一陣幹嘔。

喉嚨有規律地快速收縮，擠壓著他的下體。這真是太讓人上癮，Charles所做的這一切實在是太棒了。

那個年輕的男孩一開始並不打算這麼做的。但儘管嗆得他的眼角有點微微濕潤，Charles卻是更加賣力地舔咬，刺激著Erik。像是奧品匹克吹簫冠軍一樣吞咽著Erik粗長的性器。

Charles微笑地看著低吼著把下體抽了出來的Erik。

“你看看你。”Erik調整著呼吸，滿意地看著眼前的景象，“跪在我面前給我口交，看上去這就是你唯一想做的事情。或許你生來便是如此。”

Charles微微蹙眉，閉著眼睛，現在這個樣子十分顯而易見：他很享受。

“Charles你喜歡這樣對吧？”Erik說著。“你喜歡跪在地上讓自己的嘴裡被別人的大雞巴塞滿。你喜歡被別人使用。”

Erik撫上Charles的臉，抓著自己腫脹的下體推過去抵在Charles的臉上。Charles微微點頭表示同意，濕潤的摩擦帶來了美妙的感覺。當Charles再次將它吐出時，唾液滑落到下巴上，他用手背抹了乾淨。

“如果你打算對我說一些髒話的話，我想你得更加難聽一點才行了，Erik。我聽過更加髒，更加下流的。”Charles說，“不是因為你對我不夠好。你很棒，親愛的。我向你保證。”Charles咯咯地笑著。這個自以為是的小騷貨。他握住Erik的底部，用舌頭輕輕擊打著柱體的背部，好像一隻小貓在舔舐奶油一般，縱情地舔吻著頂部。

“現在，”Charles摩挲著Erik的大腿內側，“我們接下來要做的呢，就是在接下來的一分鐘內，我繼續給你口交，然後你會把雙手放在我的頭上。然後，”Charles把Erik的衣服撩起至乳頭，露出髖骨 。Erik興奮地顫了起來，“你要繼續幹我的嘴。”

Erik已經要這麼做了。這個少年真的知道這些話是什麼意思嗎？也許是知道的吧。

Erik喘著粗氣低聲說。“這正是我要準備幹的。”

“那就來幹啊。”Charles笑道，含住Erik。

他將一隻手放在Charles的頭上，粗暴地抓著柔軟的棕發，喉嚨裡傳來呻吟聲。他本來是想要羞辱Charles，但是很顯然的，他現在非常享受。他媽的。甚至是他在Charles那張該死的嘴裡不停的抽插，帶出來的津液塗滿他的嘴唇，閃閃發亮，Charles都覺得能這麼作是他的榮幸。

“真該死，你簡直是個吹簫小能手。”Charles嬉皮笑臉地看著敗下陣來對自己讚揚的Erik。

Charles重新吞下了下去，爽得Erik眼冒金星。

Erik的下體依舊是硬得發疼，迷迷糊糊的他甚至想標記Charles，射在他的臉上和脖子上。那看上去一定會很棒。高潮迫近的Erik全身的皮膚都浮現出曖昧的潮紅，可就在這是Charles停了下來。

“為什麼停下了。”Erik大口喘著粗氣。

“我剛才說了是一分鐘不是麼。而且坦白來說你這個樣子看上去也撐不到第二輪吧。”Charles解釋道，“在你把你的老二塞進我身體裡之前我是不會離開的。如果你不介意的話，現在快把我按在床上。”

Charles站起來狠狠吻住了Erik，一個粗暴的吻，牙齒碰著牙齒，用唾液與舌頭堵住Erik的嘴。Erik在Charles的嘴裡都能嘗到自己的前液的味道，微鹹帶點苦味。他喜歡看著Charles被自己抱著腰圈進懷中肢體糾纏在一起任由擺佈的樣子。Erik輕輕分開Charles的大腿時全身都微微顫抖起來的樣子讓他非常的滿意。

這男孩真的會讓他精盡人亡。

Charles先結束了這個吻，他笑著看了Erik。

“來吧，讓我們到床上去。”

究竟Erik是怎麼樣回到自己房間的，他已經記不清了。等到他回過神來的時候，他看見Charles在上面迷醉地閉著雙眼，跨坐在自己腰上。Erik三根潤滑過的手指正在Charles的體內擴張著。Erik的手指在體內不斷彎曲，Charles伸出舌頭舔了舔漂亮的唇瓣，咬住了自己的下唇。

那少年享受著內壁被拉開填的滿滿的感覺，Erik的手指按壓在前列腺上摩擦著。Charles像弓一樣彎著身子向後仰著頭，充血而挺立的下體貼在Erik的肚子上不停抽搐。他意亂情迷沉醉在Erik帶給他的快感之中，他如癡如醉地看著Erik。

突然的停頓讓Charles模仿著剛剛Erik的口吻說道。

“為什麼停下了？”Charles擠出一個笑容，聲音聽上去有點虛弱。

“我忍不住停下來看你。”Erik坦白，除了繼續挑逗Charles他實在不知道要幹什麼，“你看起來有點兒厭倦了。我在數你肩膀上有多少個雀斑呢。”

Charles笑了出來。“那一共有多少？”他趴下貼在Erik的唇上，用舌頭不停舔吻著唇瓣堵住Erik的嘴讓他根本沒辦法做出回答。

“磨人的小妖精(cock tease)。”Erik喘息著。Charles轉頭翻找Erik床頭櫃裡的東西。對於獨自一人住的人來說，找到一個安全套並不是什麼難事，因為你根本不用擔心那玩意會玷污小孩子的眼睛而想方設法去把它們藏在不為人知的角落裡。

“我想我在你肩上看見了八個雀斑。”Erik不假思索地說著。

“是麼？”Charles坐在Erik的旁邊，其中一條腿彎折壓在大腿下面，另一條腿自然垂下趾尖幾乎快要碰到了地面。他用牙齒咬住安全套的包裝將它打開，套在Erik的陰莖上，輕輕握住慢悠悠地撫摸了幾下。早就忍不住想操Charles的Erik呻吟著。充分的潤滑之後，Erik看著Charles伸直腿重新坐在自己身上，讓頂端對準自己的穴口。不停地將龜頭擠入括約肌後又拔出來的Charles讓Erik不耐煩起來。

“媽的，你到底騎還是不騎我？”Erik喘著，向上推送。

沒有回答，Charles只是稍微往下坐了一點，既不會太緊也不會太深。等到Charles開始慢慢抬高自己再次緩慢地往下坐時，Erik拽緊了床單。

這純粹是肉體上的歡愉，在所有和Charles做過的人之中，沒有哪一個讓他覺得是像這樣緊的。即使Charles是多麼想被這粗大完全填滿，可是Erik的性器不可能完全進入。當Charles開始扭動他的屁股時，Erik保證他真的性奮得看見了幻覺。

快感如排山倒海一般襲來，看著在自己上面的Charles擠壓與搓揉著自己最敏感的部位讓Erik嘶吼。

Charles的雙手從下面握住Erik的臀部，後背彎成一條曲線。潮濕的劉海擋住了他的視線，每當Erik向上頂著的時候Charles都會猛地深吸一口氣，“啊”地輕輕叫著。Erik不得不承認Charles鼻子皺起來的樣子相當的可愛，這讓他繼續衝撞研磨著那一點，把Charles分開，進入得更深，將自己的陰莖套在緊致的小屁股裡。

聽見Charles嚶嚀是相當愉悅的，從嘴裡逸出的嬌軟的呻吟讓Erik的眼睛染上了情欲的光澤，他聽見自己的心臟在胸膛裡劇烈的跳動。Erik現在相當的激動與陶醉，他突然覺得他絕不會再讓其他的男人將他們骯髒的雙手放在Charles身上。

“也許下一次，”Charles磕磕巴巴地說著，“我會雙手撐著地板跪著讓你從後面幹我。這樣你就可以繼續進行那激動人心的數我身上的雀斑的活動。你甚至可以寫一本書，Xavier與雀斑(Xavier’s Freckles)。聽起來很棒不是麼？”Charles頑皮地笑著。

“我應該笑出來麼？”Erik溫柔地反駁回去。

Charles心滿意足地扭動著自己的臀部，而下一秒鐘就被翻身壓倒了，嚴肅地看著Erik，看上去完全沒有意識到發生了什麼。直到Erik突然狠狠挺身讓Charles大聲地叫了出來Charles才意識到Erik想要的是這個：讓自己整晚的叫床聲大到可以傳遍整一棟樓。

Charles在他身下扭動著身體，嘗試著蠕動出來。

“我跟你沒完呢。”Erik的聲音更加低沉，用牙齒咬住了Charles的鎖骨。

如Erik所想，Charles很明顯是一個學生，在他的脖子上留下一些痕跡明顯不是一個明智的決定。他絕對不會讓Charles像炫耀戰利品一樣炫耀它們。他把它們留在眾人所看不見的地方，隱藏在薄薄的襯衫下面，可儘管如此還是有不少遺漏在外，突兀的紅點與奶白色的皮膚形成了鮮明的對比，一切都說明Charles勾引Erik Lehnsherr的後果。

“嗯...我很高興能留下。”Charles的大腿夾緊Erik的腰，腳踝勾在身後，腳後跟一直捶打著Erik的後背。Charles抓著Erik的肩膀往下拉，小口咬著他的耳廓，用舌頭描繪著耳朵的形狀，“來嘛。把我按在床上用力操得我大聲尖叫著你的名字，操得我姓什麼都不知道。我知道你想要我，我現在正在你身下。快來索取我吧Erik。”

我操，你別給我下命令。Erik差一點脫口而出。但憑心而論，Erik現在根本是一點怒氣都沒有，Charles正抓著這個機會賣力地展示著自己。如果可以的話，他希望能夠把這幾周所積攢的怨氣全部發洩在這個Xavier家的小傢伙身上，操他，操得他難以呼吸，說不出一句完整的話。

毫無預警地，他直接進入了Charles，不帶一點仁慈。他動作相當的快，根本沒有一點放慢的意思。每一次撞上那纖細的軀體時都會把Charles在床上推得更遠。

稚氣未退的Charles相當瘦小，他還處在長身體的階段。Erik可以輕而易舉地將他完全摟進肩膀裡抱在懷中，讓他根本無處可逃。Charles看上去相當喜歡這個建議，他在Erik不停扭動著自己的身體，把頭轉向右邊，露出脖子讓Erik在上面留下印記。

“如果你想，你可以這麼做。”Charles喃喃說著，輕輕笑了。

“你還得去學校的。我不會給你像開屏的孔雀到處炫耀的機會的。”

“你有高領毛衣。我可以找你借一件。”

Erik難以置信地看著Xavier。“你真是瘋了。”

“我早就知道了。”

當Erik咬上Charles的脖子時，那嗚咽的呻吟是他聽過最性感的。

為了能讓Charles臉上再也不會出現魅惑的笑容個，Erik把那個男孩的膝蓋扛在肩上將他壓在床上幾乎要把他分成兩半。Charles叫了出來，Erik的陰囊不停追擊拍打著他的股溝，讓他叫的聲音越來越響亮。Charles其中一條腿滑了下來，因為Erik不得不抽出一隻手來捂著他的嘴讓他的叫床聲不要傳到整棟樓都聽得見。

這理所當然是無濟於事的，Erik只好用這只手握住了Charles的下體開始套弄。如果有鄰居過來抱怨的話他一定會把Charles推到門口並讓他好好去道歉。

在一陣大聲的哭喊之中Charles達到了高潮，Erik肯定在一樓都能聽見這聲音。與Charles形成鮮明對比的是，Erik輕輕低吼了幾聲之後也欲仙欲死達到了高潮。

Erik精疲力盡癱倒在Charles身上，肌肉微微酸疼，內啡肽帶來的愉悅傳遍四肢百骸。他已經一年沒有像這樣激烈地做愛了。

他開始昏昏欲睡了，Charles親昵地撓了一下將他推到旁邊。他咕噥了幾句相當不情願地爬了起來把安全套拔了下來，快速綁緊開口之後把這個廢棄的橡膠套丟在了書架旁邊的廢紙簍裡。Charles蜷縮在他的懷裡蓋好被子，睡意逐漸上湧。

“你要呆到吃晚飯吧。”Erik其實想說他根本找不到任何讓Charles離開的理由。

“我以前看到有說做完愛之後的兩個人都是很喜歡依偎在一起的。這可以幫你減輕壓力呢。其實你那灰色的頭髮看上去也不壞，還是很帥氣的。”Charles開心地呢喃，將自己埋在Erik的溫暖裡。

Erik歎了口氣，翻了個白眼代替了搖頭，因為他不知道的脖子上的肌肉還能好好履行職責。

“晚飯準備好之後我會叫你。”

Charles輕哼了一下，停留在Erik的鎖骨上印下一吻。

“如果不是我先醒來的話。”

“睡你媽的覺去，Charles。”

然後Charles真的去睡覺了。Erik用自己的臂膀圈住Charles嬌小的腰肢摟緊他，睡著之前呼吸著混雜著汗水與綠茶味洗髮水的清香，如此享受。  
.

.

.

然後第二天，Charles拿著一個空的小盤子出現了。

“早啊，Erik。我想做點糕點的時候發現黃油用完了。你能借我一塊黃油不？”

一•塊•黃•油。

-FIN-


End file.
